Harry Potter and the Most Dangerous Island
by The Blind Dragon
Summary: A hidden island rediscovered, a freak accident and a long swim eventually lead to a final confrontation between the prophesised ones in a setting that can only be called the Most Dangerous Island.


This has been sitting on my hard drive since 2011. I came across it a little while ago, polished it up a little, had a few friends on Snorkack do a little betaing and well, here it is.

Inspired by 'The Most Dangerous Game' by Richard Connell.

Also, I do not own any of the characters mentioned within, they're all the property of JK Rowling without whom the pleasure of this story would not be possible. Thank you so much for the Potter sandbox to play in.

Finally, the final transformation can be attributed to Miranda Flairgold and her amazing story called 'A Second Chance At Life' found at

s/2488754/1/.

Give a hand to srizk and Marc the Unruly for the extra help fixing the mistakes and making it sound better than it really was.

Harry Potter and the Dangerous Island

"There used to be an island there," said Elektra. "Off to the right.

"What happened to it?" Potter asked.

"The old charts called it Smugglers Keep," replied Elektra. "Sort of suggestive if you ask me. Pirates used to use it as a base way back then and rumour has it that it just up and disappeared into the sea one day."

"Interesting," remarked Potter, trying to peer into the inky black night that was pressing its palpable heat upon the yacht.

"You've good eyes," said Elektra, with a laugh while rubbing suggestively along his length. "I've seen you hit a bullseye from 2000 metres in the worst conditions, but no matter how hard you try to see out there in this foggy night, you'll not find anything."

"I can't even see ten meters," admitted Potter as he pushed the voluptuous woman away.

The island just up and disappeared off the charts about fifty or sixty years ago," said Elektra, trying to invade his space once more.

"Very curious," Potter replied as he pushed the woman away again.

"We could share the night together once we come into Cannes," purred the greek goddess suggestively.

"Stop," replied Potter, having enough of her wooing attempts. "You know I can't get distracted right now."

"A woman can only try," pouted Elektra. "It's partly why you're so irresistible."

"So I've been told," Potter replied, nonchalantly as he continued to stare into the darkness, thoughts churning in his head.

"Our class will be receiving new orders once we land," said Elektra, changing gears.

"You will, I've received mine already," dismissing Elektra as his thoughts continued to churn in his mind.

"Fine," said Elektra as she threw her champagne glass on the deck, smashing it into a million pieces before she stormed away, returning to the graduation party inside.

"I wonder," Potter mused aloud. "Could you be there Tom?"

A shrill cry rent the quiet night and Potter jumped up onto the railing trying to peer deeper into the darkness, while casting a wandless spell across his eyes invoking mage sight.

The night lit up in front of him as a large dome loomed in the foggy darkness straight ahead of where he was looking.

"Holy shit!" remarked Potter as he reached inside his dinner jacket for his cell phone.

Quickly, he began to type in a message when the boat lurched against some invisible force causing him to lose his balance. His arms windmilled for a second or two as he tried to regain his balance. The cell phone went sailing backwards onto the deck as his fight with gravity continued. He tried to grab at a nearby rope, but it was just beyond his reach. His short battle with gravity was lost and he finally tumbled headfirst into the calm, dark waters of the Mediterranean Sea. By the time that he surfaced, the yacht was at least fifty feet away and moving quickly into the night.

He tried to call out for help, but the wake of the boat crashed over his face and he fought to expel the salt water from his lungs. Finally, when he was able to yell out once more, the lights on the boat were barely a twinkle in the closing darkness. Calming himself, Potter cast the spell on his eyes once more and then he began the long swim towards the warding barrier and the hidden island that he knew he would find behind its protection.

He felt like he had been swimming for hours when he finally breached the barrier. It was like a cold shiver down his spine as he passed through and then it was there, looming darker than the night itself as the outlines could be made out from the few twinkling stars that were dotting the suddenly clear night sky.

Conserving his strength, he continued his slow crawl towards the shore knowing that he had the stamina to do so, his training made sure he was more than capable. He had been trained by the best, whisked away by his mother into a hiding of her own design after a failed attack by a terrorist one night that left his father dead. It was this very same terrorist that he had been charged with removing from existence with extreme prejudice by the very Queen herself eighteen months ago. The graduation party this very night had been the end to the grueling eighteen-month course that he had been forced to endure, learning stealth and assassination techniques from the best that the S.A.S. had to offer. Combined with the five Master's degrees he held in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Blood Magics, the twenty-five year old Harry Potter would be more than the terrorist calling himself Lord Voldemort would be expecting when they finally met.

He finally swam ashore amidst a natural barrier of rock that ran out into the sea, providing a break from the incessant crash of waves against the island. It also provided him enough of a place to hide from any detection as he took in his surroundings. The beach disappeared into a dense forest about thirty meters from the shoreline. To his left, a sheer face of rock rose a good hundred meters into the darkness while the left disappeared around the trees at the end of the island. Seeing that he was safe for the time being, he cast a wandless detection ward around the area and fell into a deep sleep, the hour-long swim wearing him thin.

He awoke to another shrill scream somewhere close by, down the beach from where his wards had kept him safe and sound as he slept. Quickly assuming one of his Animagus forms, he slithered down the beach to investigate. It didn't take long before he came to an opening in the dense underbrush where a struggle had occurred. One or two creatures of sufficient size had spilled out of the forest onto the beach and there were several feathers and dark stains dotting the sand, including a piece of garment fluttering in the morning breeze.

Changing back, Harry sat down on his haunches and he began to pull the garment out of the sand. Gently, inch by inch, the sand fell away revealing a bloodied sleeve that had one small spot that was not drenched in blood. Peering at it closely, he recognized the colour as the same as the dress that his lover had selected for her own graduation. His thoughts automatically went to the enigmatic woman who had adorned his arm at the recent awards ceremony. She had been unable to attend his graduation last night because of her own ceremony. A smile graced his lips at her memory and then his thoughts returned to the present. He had bought a dress identical to this for her own graduation ceremony two days earlier. Had she been taken? Had he endangered her by showing her in public? He had no way to find out at the present time, so he put his training to use and began to follow the trail laid out in front of him.

It was nearing late afternoon when the trail led him to the gates, a trail that spoke of intense fighting and a flight for freedom. If it was his girl, then her captors would have been hard pressed to contain her. The gates were an entrance to a massive keep, larger than Potter mansion, but smaller than Buckingham Palace. Even in the waning afternoon sun, the keep appeared dark and foreboding and the presence of pure evil could be felt as it sent shivers down his spine.

Suddenly, the gates opened and there were three people standing there, wand tips glowing and pointing straight at him.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter. Our Master wishes to speak with you. If you would please come this way," spoke the drawling, aristocratic voice of the man standing in the middle of the trio.

Harry knew that this was none other than Lucius Malfoy, reputed financer of Lord Voldemort. He was a vicious man, with a penchant for cutting curses, that loved to cut his victims until they nearly bled to death. Only to heal them and repeat the process as it was the only way the wanker could get off.

Beside him, a woman of indeterminant beauty began to cackle and then began to speak in a little child's voice, "Baby Potter has finally come to play." This person was just as cruel as her master. Bellatrix Lestrange, it was widely known that she loved to torture her victims into insanity and had done so to one set of his godparents, Frank and Alice Longbottom.

The third person stood silent, watching with beady black eyes behind a waterfall of greasy hair. Then he spoke with a surprisingly silky smooth voice, "This way, Mr. Potter." Then he turned abruptly and disappeared into the castle. This final person was none other than Severus Snape, the man responsible for killing Albus Dumbledore and the very man that instigated the attack on his parents long ago.

Fighting down the urge to remove these stains on society from the gene pool, he stepped in behind the greasy slimeball and followed him up the walkway, through the expanse of lawns and gardens before disappearing into the darkness of the foreboding castle. He was led to a formal dining room where he came face to face with the very terrorist that had attacked his family that fateful night. There were several other faces sitting around the table, partaking of the evening meal, each one wanted for several crimes against both worlds. There was Rodolphus Lestrange, husband of the woman standing behind himself and her brother, Rastiban. Next there was Fredric Avery Sr. and Fredric Avery Jr. There was Viktor Crabb, George Goyle, Thomas Nott, Thorfinn Rowle, the incestuous twins, Alecto and Amycus Carrow. There was also Antonin Dolohov Mark Giddon, Fenrir Greyback, the notorious werewolf responsible for turning his Uncle Moony, Bartemius Crouch Jr., a man who was supposed to have died in Azkaban, Hans Jugson and Igor Karkaroff, former headmaster of The Durmstrang Institute for Magic.

On the other side of the table, there was Jules Mulciber, Carl Rosier, Zavier Selwynn, Artemus Travers, Sven Yaxley, Walden Macnair, the headhunter for the ministry of magic in Britain, Augustus Rookwood, former Unspeakable in the same ministry and finally, his eyes came to rest on Peter Pettigrew, the former friend that sold out his parents to the dark. There was one, high back chair in front of him of which he was unable to see its occupant. His gaze returned to the snake like monster that sat at the head of the table and he watched as he finished chewing his current mouthful before he placed his cutlery back on the table, wiped at his mouth with a napkin and then addressed him. "Ah, Mr. Potter. A little earlier than expected, but not to worry. Our other guest has not been properly greeted yet," said Voldemort, indicating the person sitting in the chair that Harry could not see. "Have a seat Mr. Potter, for it will be your last free meal before we play a little game, you and I."

Harry was nudged forward towards the seat sitting beside the highbacked chair. He took the seat and turned to take in the appearance of the unknown person and his heart plummeted. It was his girl and she looked like she had been through a war. Her hair was frazzled and tied in knots, her face was bruised and bloody and the dress that he had bought for her two days earlier was torn and tattered and it was missing the sleeve that was still lying on the beach. Her head turned toward him and their eyes met and immediately, her beautiful smile lit up her face as it brightened.

"Love, a pathetic weakness," said Voldemort. "It has been the downfall of many men. As you can see, our guest tried to escape and I couldn't allow that, not before we played our little game. But tell me Mr. Potter, how did you find my little island? How did you know that she was missing? She has only been my guest for a couple of hours now and I haven't sent out word yet."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," replied Harry as he turned away from his lover's face.

"You try my patience Mr. Potter. I suggest that you tell me, or, unpleasant things will happen to our special guest."

"Would you believe that I fell overboard and just swam ashore. Fucking long swim and I slept for at least six hours afterwards."

"Oddly enough, I do believe you Mr. Potter. It does explain the ping against the wards last night, but I failed to notice you breach them."

"So, what's this game?" replied Harry, getting to the point right away.

"What, no time for small talk? Tsk, tsk. Oh well. My old master told me about this place and when I finally discovered it five years ago, I came up with a plan. I know the contents of the prophecy between you and I, Mr. Potter. Did you know that?"

Harry shook his head in the negative.

"Anyway," continued Voldemort. "Since you are the one destined to vanquish me with a special power, I have been designing a set of tasks for you. You see Mr. Potter, you will be running a gauntlet of sorts. You do know what a gauntlet is, don't you?" smirked Voldemort.

Harry nodded his affirmation.

"Very good. As I was saying, you will be running a gauntlet of sorts. It will run for three days, or should I say three nights. On the first night, you will be set free on my island and the dark inhabitants of this island will be allowed to play. If you are alive in the morning, when the gates are reopened for the day, you will be given a respite and allowed to have food, drink and rest. Then, when the second night comes around, you will be set free again and will have to face the dark inhabitants of my island once more along with my army of dogs and lower ranking Death Eaters."

Harry noticed a gleam in the one called Fenrir Grayback and Harry instantly understood what was meant by dogs.

"If you manage to survive the night yet again, the gates will be opened and you will be given food, drink and rest once more. Then, on the third night, and I hope that you are up for the task, you will be set loose on the island one final time where my inner circle and I will join in the hunt. If you are up to the task, you and I, Mr. Potter will finally face off, man to man and settle this little prophecy between us. Do you understand?"

"What if I decide to leave the island the same way I came?" replied Harry.

"You would abandon the beautiful creature beside you to my dogs? I think not, but I give you my word on my magic that no further harm will come of her if you stick around and play my game."

"And she will be set free afterwards, no further harm!" demanded Harry.

"I agree," Voldemort sighed.

"Swear it then. And do it properly, if you get my meaning," said Harry.

"Very well," replied Voldemort. "I, Tom Marvolo Riddle swear on my magic that no harm will befall Gabrielle Angelique Delacour for the next three days and she will be set free afterwards experiencing no further harm. So mote it be."

"So mote it be," Harry replied, sealing the oath.

A blinding white flash of magic swept between the two enemies, binding the oath magically.

"Very well then. Bellatrix, please take Miss Delacour and show her to one of our more comfortable rooms. Mr. Potter, it is almost sundown and it is nearly time to get this game underway. If you would follow Severus to the gates please."

Harry rose and leaned in to kiss Gabrielle before whispering in her ear. "Don't fear love, I'll rain hell down on them before the end of the third day."

"I know you will," Gabrielle replied. "Promise me that you won't get hurt."

"I promise."

Harry kissed her once more and said, "I love you," as he turned and followed the greasy haired man out of the room.

"I love you too," came her quiet, sexy reply.

The two men walked down the dark corridor, one a former friend of the other's mother.

"Tell me Mr. Snape, why did you set Tom on my family."

"You wouldn't understand," replied the greasy haired man.

"Try me. My mother told me how you used to be friends."

"That 'used to be' was a long time ago."

"We're about to do battle Mr. Snape. The least you can do is tell me why you chose the side that you did then."

"If you insist."

"I do."

"Fine," came the snarky reply. "In the heat of anger, after being embarrassed by your father and your godfather, I called your mother a mudblood and it ended up ruining our friendship forever."

"She forgave you, you know?"

Harry nearly walked into the back of the greasy haired man as Severus stopped walking.

"What did you say?" demanded Severus.

"I said, my mother forgave you."

The greasy haired man sighed before continuing. "It's too late for me now. I've done too many things that are unforgivable."

"What do you fear more, your dark lord or the sins that you have committed against the innocent?"

Severus began to walk again. "I don't think that I could stand to see all of those accusing faces staring back at me."

"Did you know that Sirius apologizes for what he did all those years ago?"

Silence.

"Did you know that all my father wants in return for the life debt is for you to put the past behind you and accept the hand that he has extended in friendship?"

Silence.

They finally reached the gates.

"Think about it Mr. Snape, that's all I ask. There is salvation at the end of this road if you make the right decision." Then Harry strode out of the gates and into the bush. Moments later, he had disappeared and a large Dire Wolf was treading lightly into the gloom in his place, its luminous eyes lighting the way as its body faded from view. It would be a long boring night for the denizens of the island.

The morning found Harry sitting in a comfortable chair outside the main gates when Lucius Malfoy opened them up. "I see that you survived the night, Mr. Potter. This way then, there is a repast waiting for you in your room."

Harry was led back into the keep and up a long set of dark marble stairways to the third floor. They made their way down a long corridor that stopped outside a locked door. Lucius tapped his wand on a rune, uttered a password and the door unlocked. "Your room awaits. Severus will be back to show you to the gates at sunset. Have a nice day," Lucius' aristocratic voice drawled.

"Thank you," Harry replied in a drawling voice of his own as he entered the room.

He found a breakfast waiting on a tiny table sitting by a window that overlooked the vast forest below the keep. There were two other doors that led off of the room and he went to investigate before sitting down to consume the food that had been left behind. The first door opened onto a majestic bathroom complete with a basin, a toilet, a walk-in shower and a small walk-in pool that served as a tub. There was a door that led from here and into the other room. Striding across the tiled floor, he entered the other room and came up short. Lying on the massive bed that took up most of the room was none other than his lover, Gabrielle who was not yet awake. He could see the tear tracks staining her otherwise flawless skin as it appeared that she had cried herself to sleep and he was by her side in a heartbeat, caressing her face and whispering sweet nothings into the quiet morning air.

Slowly, she returned to the land of the awake and she slowly opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. The moment that they saw her lover, there was a tiny burst of magic that Harry felt and any signs of the tear stains disappeared and her long, silvery hair lost its tousled look as her Veela magic made her into the breath taking beauty that she was.

"There is a small breakfast waiting out in the other room if you wish to join me?" Harry asked as he looked into the depths of her alluring blue eyes.

"Une moment, s'il vous plait, mon cheri," replied the beautiful woman as she climbed out of the bed and made her way to the loo, swaying her naked hips in a suggestive manner. Harry soaked up the beauty that was his lover before leaving the room and getting some food to eat.

He was joined about five minutes later by Gabrielle who was now wearing a deep green bathrobe that hid the glorious secrets that he knew so well.

"Did everything go well last night?"

"Yeh. I managed to lay a lot of false trails while in one of my Animagus forms and avoided all of the lovely creatures that our host keeps on the island. I managed to talk to a bunch of snakes that were here before Tom came and they agreed to stay out of the coming conflict."

"What do you expect to face tonight?"

"Reports indicate that all 400 Dementors are in his service, he has 200 lower ranked Death Eaters in his employ and the numbers on Fenrir's pack say 75, give or take a few."

"Will there be any problem?"

"NO. I already know what I am going to do to avoid his army. Perhaps you could help me create a few new Patronus worthy memories though. Just in case I need them."

The moment that Harry's suggestion registered with Gabrielle's mind, her breathing rate increased and her most intimate area began to lubricate itself in anticipation. By the time they had finished their breakfast twenty minutes later, anyone else would have been a drooling idiot as Gabrielle's allure had been let loose completely. When Harry was done his breakfast, he wiped his face and hands with the napkin, tossed it on the plate and stood up. Moments later, Gabrielle was tossed over his shoulder as he made his way to the large tub, his lover screaming with joy the whole way. Three hours and many, many Patronus worthy memories later, Harry fell into a deep sleep while Gabrielle watched over him.

A knock at the door at 8:30 let him know that it was time to face the challenges of the second night, so with one last passionate kiss with his lover, he departed the tiny apartment and met Severus on the other side.

"I gather your accommodations were suitable?" Severus spoke.

"Pleasantly so," Harry replied.

"This way then."

No more words were spoken as Severus led Harry out of the keep and back to the gates.

"Good luck Potter," came the silky voice of Severus as Harry headed into the forest once more. "You'll need it."

This time, Harry was replaced by a dark coloured screech owl that flew high up into the trees to watch Voldemort's army in order to assess its numbers and tactics. Shortly after sunset, they poured out into the night in droves. The Death Eaters came out of the same doors that he had exited a half hour earlier. The werewolves came bounding around the castle and tore across the lawn as the full effect of the moon shone down upon them, led by the larges werewolf Harry had ever seen. They broke apart as they streamed out of the compound, the werewolves tearing off into the forest and the death eaters followed a path that led directly to the beach where he'd come ashore.

He flew silently to a tree top overlooking and watched as the death eaters emerged from the forest and lined up facing the forest, wands drawn in anticipation. It appeared that the tactic was to have the werewolves flush him out of the woods and directly into their waiting curses and hexes. The owl flew to the top of the Keep and settled into the owlery for the night. The dark denizens of the night would be rather furious when the morning came without having been able to satisfy their blood lust.

When the sun rose the next morning, Lucius opened the gate to find Harry sitting in the same chair as if nothing had transpired the night before. Lucius felt a small chill travel down his spine as there was no way that this young man before him should have lasted through the night. "This way Mr. Potter. My lord has graciously provided you with repast and a bed for rest."

Harry followed the blond aristocrat back to the same room as the morning before. This time however, Gabrielle was up and waiting for him by the window, busily serving up the breakfast as he entered the tiny apartment. Upon seeing him, her radiant face lit up as she smiled. "How was your night love?" Gabrielle asked.

"It was rather boring. I used another of my Animagus forms and spent the night in the owlery fending off advances from some of the female owls that were there."

"Do you think that I will be safe here while you are sent out tomorrow night?"

"I'll place a blood seal around this apartment that only you and I can pass through. That way, no one will be able to get in and cause us any harm. I think Lucius was shaking in fear when he discovered that I made it through the night again."

"What about Severus?"

"No indication either way. By the way, I found a piece of your dress down on the beach yesterday. Did you happen to transform Gabi?"

"Yeh."

"What happened?"

"They nabbed me right before graduation, like we planned and then the bloody bastards dropped me outside the compound and told me that I had to survive the night if I expected to get off the island."

"Hmmm." said Harry around a mouthful of eggs. "What attacked you?"

"A lethifold."

"Where'd all the blood come from?"

"Oh, a couple of vampires."

"Did they get past your defenses?"

"No. I think that they gave up after the third one perished from my passion fire though."

"So, where'd all the blood come from then?"

"Well, the one vampire was rather messy when I staked him through the heart. Blood started pouring out of him in streams and I ended up crossing my arms in front of my face to keep it out of my eyes."

"Mmmhmm," Harry replied while finishing a piece of toast.

"So, tell me lover, how'd you fall off the boat."

"Well, it's sort of a long story."

"Yeh, and we've got all day, so out with it."

"Well," began Harry as he ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"That bitch," screamed Gabrielle.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Elektra. I can tell by your reaction that she tried hitting on you again."

"Er, maybe. But I sent her scurrying with her tail between her legs, I think"

"How."

"I simply told her that I was in love and she ceased her attempts and stormed back in to the party definitely pissed off."

"Cousin or not, I'm going to have words with her."

"Now, now, don't be too hasty. I already promised you that nothing would happen between us unless you were present."

"Maybe, lover. Maybe, if you're lucky," purred Gabrielle as she settled onto Harry's lap.

Harry leaned in and kissed her thoroughly.

A knock on the door confirmed that it was 8:30 again and Harry separated Gabrielle from his lap and went to the door. Turning back for a second, he said, "I'll be back in the morning. You'll be safe as long as you don't leave the apartment."

"I won't," she promised.

Opening the door, Severus was standing their waiting and upon seeing Harry, he turned and began his march down the corridor. "Come along Potter, we don't have much time."

Harry lengthened his stride and quickly caught up to the greasy haired man as they silently glided there way through the dark castle to the doors. Once outside, the evening sun was still in the sky indicating that complete darkness was at least an hour away.

"Did she really forgive me?" Severus asked as they strode across the lawn towards the gate.

"Yes."

"And the mutt is willing to apologize?"

"Yes."

"What about Albus?"

"He was already dying."

"What?"

"Yup. Found one of your master's little trinkets and it nearly killed him right off. The curse was irreversible though and he would have died within another couple of weeks anyway."

"What are you saying?"

"We could say that you were his man on the inside and that his death served to strengthen your rank within the inner circle."

"Why?"

"Because my mother is lonely and, for some strange reason, she still loves you and is willing to give you a second chance."

Severus came up short for the second time in as many days and for the first time in nearly thirty years, a smile graced his face. "Really?" he said, hope clearly evident in his voice.

"Really," replied Harry.

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Stay out of the fight tonight. Show me to the ward stone in the morning and keep Gabrielle safe for Merlin's sake."

"Do you think you stand a chance of defeating him?"

"I don't know, but I did say that I would see him in hell before the sun rises tomorrow. One way or the other, one of us will be dead come sun up and the night leading up to it will be a living hell for those that come to fight."

A shiver passed down Severus's eyes as he looked into the intense green eyes of the young man standing in front of him. "You are more than you appear, Mr. Potter."

"You better believe it," Harry replied, cheekily.

"I think that I'd like to learn more about Mr. Harry James Potter, so you better survive."

"And I would like to get to know the man that captured my mother's heart before my dad came along and is willing to give a second chance to."

"Good luck," replied Severus. "You'll need it."

"Thank you."

Then Harry turned and strode through the gates and into the forest. He had some work to do before the sun went down and he wanted to make sure that no evil would escape the island. Besides, he liked the look of the keep and if he survived the upcoming fight, then he knew that this would be the ideal place to settle down and maybe, just maybe, Gabrielle would stay with him.

The sun was down and Harry was standing on the beach waiting. Waiting for the forces of Voldemort to descend from the compound, through the forest and out onto the sandy beach that he had landed on nearly three days earlier. All of a sudden, the sound of hundreds of blood thirsty voices could be heard as Lord Voldemort's minions poured out of the castle and tore across the lawn to the front gates.

Harry could picture the swarming black mass as they exited the compound enmass before breaking out in all directions to try and find him, knowing that whoever was lucky enough to find him would also find favour in their master's eyes. But Harry had been busy, creating false trails throughout the underbrush and it would take them nearly the entire night before they would discover that he was waiting patiently on the beach. His time was not spent idly though, having activated a series of blood runes on his body that was channeling the dark magic through a series of filters and replenishing his magical core in preparation for the unveiling of his trap that would wipe the evil from the island in one fell swoop.

Finally, as the sky was brightening to the east, Voldemort's army poured out of the forest and surrounded him. There were at least two hundred death eaters, seventy-five werewolves, several lethifolds, trolls and even a dozen giants. There had to have been four hundred dementors in the air and the air was cooling quickly as they came over the top of the forest. Behind him, a layer of ice began to cover the sea as the temperature dropped. But, they had no apparent effect on Harry as a series of blood runes designed to protect his mind from any kind of mental assault were glowing slightly along his skin.

Then, the mass of death eaters and dark creatures began to divide and suddenly, he was there. Lord Voldemort in his most terrifying apparel, floating six inches above the ground as he glided out of the forest. He continued to approached Harry, his black wand emitting an evil aura. At last, he stopped less than fifteen feet away. His inner circle hastened to surround Harry, blocking off the last avenue of retreat as they stepped onto the layer of ice. The hundreds of death eaters and dark creatures began to cheer their master as Voldemort raised his wand and shouted. "Crucio."

Instead of falling to the ground and writhing in agony, Harry stood there and began to smile as the runes did their job, filtering out the dark intent of the spell and adding the raw magic to his ever-growing reserves. Finally, after about thirty seconds had passed, Tom ended the curse and stood there unbelieving as his curse seemed to have no effect on his opponent.

Then, Harry raised his own wand to his throat and cast a sonorous on himself. "I give you one last chance," Harry began. "One last chance to throw down your wands and surrender, one last chance to back away and return to your colonies, one last chance to denounce your affiliation with this abomination calling himself Lord Voldemort. I give you thirty seconds because that is about as long as your master will be able to hold off on cursing me again. Then it will be too late, it will be too late for all of you."

Lord Voldemort glanced around at his troops, trying to see if there were any deserters in his time of triumph. Seeing none, he turned back to face Harry with a triumphant look on his face and raised his wand once more. All in all, it took about thirty seconds, just as Harry had predicted and with a slight nod of his head, the inner circle pointed their wands at Harry as well and almost in unison, Voldemort and his inner circle shouted, "Crucio."

The crucios all struck simultaneously and continued to feed Harry's magical reserves and then suddenly, as if a switch had been thrown, another set of runes was activated. An extensive set of blood-magic runes, a very extensive set, the glowing from them was painfully bright. The power from the spells were having no effect now, rather they seemed to be feeding power into the glowing runes. Harry began to change. White light flared around him until it was too bright to see him. Waves of silver and gold magic sprung up and wrapped themselves around him, long tendrils curling like whips. From inside the magic a horrible roar blasted, making the inner circle flinch away. Then the air turned so hot Voldemort could feel the skin on his body begin to blister. And then a massive dragon exploded out of the magic, rearing up above the beach. A hell dragon, a massive hell dragon with black, red, and gold scales. Bigger than any dragon ever seen before. The massive red and gold head lifted higher than the cliffs overlooking the beach, high enough it could look down on the keep sitting high on the far end of the island. The claws alone were easily the size of an elephant and when it spread its enormous wings the sky above the keep was completely covered from view. The size alone was overwhelming, mind stopping.

Then it opened its maw and let out a stream of fire. The surrounding dementors, lethifolds, vampires and other various creatures of the night didn't stand a chance as the flames sought them out, wrapping their fingers tightly around their writhing forms before enveloping them completely. Within seconds, Voldemort's army of dark creatures had been turned to ash and as the tendrils of flame extinguished, silvery shapes remained where the dementors had been moments earlier. The souls they had feasted on for centuries were finally free to pass on. The heat radiating from the hell dragon continued to cause the area to heat up and one by one, the death eaters began to burst into flame beginning with the inner circle.

Voldemort was defenseless. His wand had caught fire, just like everything else around him and then the dragon focused its eyes upon him. He began to shake in fear as he saw his own pain and torture in those glowing obsidian orbs. He knew that he was going to spend an eternity suffering for all the evil that he had brought upon the world. He watched as the dragon lifted its head and then he heard its roar. It tore through his very soul as it searched him out. Then, a power he knew not coursed through his body and he was summoning his greatest secrets, his own bid at immortality and as if by magic, six fragments of his torn and shattered soul came racing through the night. They merged with the part of his soul that was residing in this magical construct until it was nearly whole again.

As Voldemort's mind was experiencing the pain and agony of his soul being forced back together, he failed to notice a rift open on the beach. The rift widened and became a chasm that was bottomless and the smell of fire and brimstone could be smelled as the very flames of hell licked at the sides. One by one, the bodies of the death eaters, and the trolls, and the giants, and the werewolves, and the leftover ashes of the lethifolds, the dementors and the other dark creatures that inhabited the island were sucked into the chasm. The dark evil that enveloped the island was slowly being drawn in, taking the darkness away once and for all.

Then, the mighty dragon's head lowered and its jaws closed over the blistered body of Lord Voldemort and swallowed him whole before it leaped into the very center of the chasm and began to descend into the very depths of hell. As the dragon fell, the chasm began to close back in on itself sealing the depths of hell away from the mortal realm. Then a strange thing began to happen as the magic supporting the dragon fizzled out. The dragon began to fade away and in its wake were two bodies. One was the young man known as Harry James Potter and the other was a younger, normal looking version of Tom Marvolo Riddle with his soul completely intact for the first time in nearly seventy years.

The two bodies continued to fall towards hell which appeared as a lake of fire that seemed to stretched in all directions as far as the eye could see. There were islands of solitude dotting the surface here and there and if one were to take a closer look, they would discover the souls of the damned experiencing the many different forms of torture designed for their own specific punishment.

Tom and Harry came to rest by two other beings, one dressed in white and the other dressed in black. The one dressed in black grabbed ahold of Tom and descended to one of the many islands of solitude within the lake of fire where it proceeded to lash Tom to a pillar with unbreakable chains of electricity. Various creatures began to stop by, inflicting unspeakable horrors on Tom's soul as he became one of the many, many damned denizens of hell.

Above, the being dressed in white cradled Harry in its arms and began to ascend back to the mortal realm and managed to slip through the rift before the gateway closed completely. Then the being laid Harry upon the beach and before disappearing into the ether, it sent off a silvery form that resembled a stag with the details of where to find the sleeping man. In no time at all, Severus Snape appeared on the beach and made his way, hesitantly, towards Harry. His only thought at the moment was that if he was going to be given a fresh start, then he needed to start using his skills and knowledge for good things and he proceeded to take care of his young charge.

Harry slept for three days and when he finally awoke from his bout of magical exhaustion, he came to an immediate conclusion - the island would make a beautiful home for him and Gabrielle, if she would have him.

The second conclusion that he came to was that he liked his appearance better with no scar and to his own joy and happiness, so did Gabrielle when she walked into the room he was convalescing a few moments later.

As to Severus, Lily, Sirius and Remus, well, I'll let you decide their fates, but rest assured that time heals all wounds and forgiveness can go a long way to repairing burnt bridges.

The End


End file.
